villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zhong
Zhong is the main antagonist of the 2017 animated film, Spark: A Space Tail. He is the cruel and pompous ruler of Beta, Spark's uncle, brother of the King, the former master of the Space-Kraken, and Koko's boss. He ruled the beautiful planet Beta after half destroying it, turning his primary goal to destroying another planet, and having the rest of the universe bow before him in fear. He was voiced by Canadian actor Alan C. Peterson. History Before the movie After he finds a Space-Kraken, he destroys most of the planet Beta, sending the King and the royal guard into the black hole, therefore indirectly causing the Kings death, and taking the Queen as his wife. First appearance He is first seen in his castle, admiring a statue of himself cutting a planet in half with his hand. He says that his brother never had the title Destroyer of Planet. He then orders a life sized version of the statue to be built. He then reads the writing on the bottom of the statue, which is written in another language, and is disgusted to find that it says that he is small. He asks the builder if there's a problem with being short, and the builder says there isn't. In anger and disbelief of the builder's cowardly words, Zhong orders Koko to throw the builder into a pool of acid, killing him. His Queen walks in, surrounded by the guards. He then explains his plans to rule the entire universe to her. He shows the queen the Kraken finder, and tell's her that with it, he will find another Kraken, a creature that can create black holes, destroy another planet and have the rest of the universe bow before him. Stealing the Kraken After his finder is stolen by Spark, who finds the Kraken, and takes it home, Spark discovers that Zhong's troops broke into his home, broke his robot friend, Bananny (who is later fixed) and takes Vix and Chunk hostage. His solders capture the Kraken and Koko throws Spark into a cell. In the cell, Spark meets Vix and Chunk, who are both mad at him for what he has just done. Zhong comes along with Koko and the Queen, and gloats to Spark and his friends, thanks Spark for unintentionally bringing the Kraken to him, and tells them that he will torture the Kraken into creating a black hole, by sealing it in an oppressive forcefield. To demonstrate, he forces the Kraken to excrete a black hole, which swallows the Garbage Shard. Zhong then pushes them into the black hole, and the queen yells "No!" and pushes past him into the cell, to try to save them, but it was too late. Discovering the Queen Hates Him The queen then throws helmets at Zhong, telling him that she hates him. He orders the guards to take her away, until there is a black hole to throw her into. He then calls a meeting with the other leaders, and tells them that if they don't bow before him, he will destroy their planets. To prove his powers, he drives the Kraken to one of their planets (belonging to a ruler who looks a lot like Chunk) and creates a black hole to swallow it up. Final Battle and Defeat Spark (who now know's that the queen is his mother and he is the prince), Vix, Chunk, a new and improved Bananny, the royal guard and an army of Mutated roaches return's from the black hole, and attacks Zhong's ship. Zhong orders Koko to disable the royal ship. Spark try's to save his mother, but is captured. Zhong shows them the planet being destroyed by the black hole. Spark gets his sword back, and Bananny comes in to rescue them from the ship, scaring Zhong. He tries to escape, but one of his soldiers reminds him that he replaced escape pods with the master bathroom. He begs Spark to take him with them, knowing that the ship will be destroyed very soon, and all his solder's have abandoned ship, so he can't fight back. Spark tells him that he will be rescued, but will spend the rest of his life in a cell. He agrees to it. While flying away, Zhong asked the queen to kiss him. The queen says yes, but secretly disagrees. Zhong smirks evilly, showing that he doesn't want the Queen's love, but the power it would give him. Meanwhile, Chunk disables the black hole, causing it to collapse in on itself. Just as this happens, instead of kissing him, the Queen punches him into the closing black hole, screaming all the way and leaving him stranded in the middle of nowhere. Appearance Zhong is an ape with a small moustache, which is usually unnoticed. Another more noticeable thing on his face, is that it has a small beard. He is short, meaning that he probably wouldn't be very strong. He usually wears colorful clothes, which include: A pair of very oddly shaped shoes that not only make him look slightly taller, but also squeak every time he makes a step. He also wears a golden crown and gloves, as well as a red cape, green pants and a green shirt with gold and other colors on it. Personality Zhong is an oppressive ruler. He is an extremely greedy and tyrannical psychopath, who is willing to kill to get power. Unlike most villains, Zhong sees himself as evil, which he shows by saying "I can do dark. Reminds me of my heart.". And although some would count him as pure evil, this can be argued against since he is shown to love the queen until the end of the movie, which is a trait that a pure evil villain wouldn't ever have. Another example disproving this claim is that he offered to share his lunch with his guards, showing that he is somewhat compassionate towards those on his side. Trivia *He has a badge on his chest which resembles and whose colors are reminiscent of a Rubik's Cube. *It was quite obvious from the start of the movie that he would fall into a black hole, making his defeat scene very predictable. *It is likely that his favourite colour is green, because most of his clothes are green. *Zhong has a watch like device on his right hand that acts as a remote to control the torture device that he uses to control the space kraken. *It is unknown what happened to him after the black hole sucked him up, but it can be presumed that he still lives. Category:Monarchs Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Power Hungry Category:Military Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love Category:Warlords Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hero's Lover Zhong Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Envious Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous Category:Dimwits Category:Genocidal